St Patrick's Day
by GwinMeldron
Summary: Tumnus gives Lucy a very special St. Patrick's gift


Terence belongs to unicorn-skydancer08. She has given me permissiont o use him.

Tumnus was walking through the field slowly, his eyes searching the grass beneath his hooves. He stopped every once and a while, and bent down, ruffling his fingers through patches of clover. He was looking for one specific clover, for he had a special plan for it.

"Ah, there we go."The faun said as he found one.

Standing upright, he studied the the four-leaf clover and said, "Perfect."

"Talking to yourself?"

Tumnus quickly looked up when he heard the voice, and was pleasantly surprised to see Edmund walking towards him.

Tumnus grinned and shrugged. "Don't we all?"

Edmund laughed before asking, "What are you doing out here?"

"I should ask you the same thing."

Edmund waved his hand, a nonchalant look on his face. "Forget about me, I want to know what you are doing."

"All right, all right."Tumnus replied.

"I was looking for a clover for Lucy. I plan on giving it to her as soon as I get back to the castle. Now-"Tumnus paused to look at the prince walking beside him. "What are you doing out here?"

Edmund shrugged, "I was just walking. Walking and thinking."

"One of my favorite past-times."Tumnus remarked.

Edmund reached over and placed his arm across the faun's shoulders, pulling him close in a brotherly hug. "Let's get you back to the castle so you can woo my sister."

"Sounds like a plan."Tumnus said, twirling the clover's stem gently between his fingers.

Once inside the castle, the two friends parted ways, and Tumnus made his way to the library. When he had left half an hour earlier, Lucy had been sitting on the window seat inside the large library, resting among the sunrays. Hopefully she was still there, but based on the way Lucy liked to read, Tumnus was sure she would be.

Coming upon the library door, he pushed it open slowly, trying his hardest to be quiet. With his hooves, it was easier said than done. Tumnus smiled when he heard Lucy's voice called out, "Tumnus, is that you?"

Tumnus made his way around one of the shelves sitting in the middle of the room. When he saw Lucy looking up from her book, he placed his hands behind his back, hiding the clover.

"I was trying to be quiet."

Lucy grinned. "What are you hiding behind your back?"

Her question broke Tumnus out of his trance, for he had been staring into her beautiful eyes, lost deep in thought.

"Oh, I uh, I have a gift for you."

Lucy closed her book, letting it rest on her lap, her fingers interlocking above it. Tumnus moved swiftly forward and sat down next to Lucy, pulling his hands forward as he did so.

Grabbing her hands, he cradled them in his own, the clover lying against Lucy's palms.

"It's not much."Tumnus began."I just thought it would be nice, seeing as it's St. Patrick's Day."

"Oh Tumnus, it's lovely."Lucy said as she moved a finger to brush against one of the tiny leaves.

"Do you like it?"Tumnus looked up at Lucy, hope written on his face.

Lucy smiled gently, and leaned forward to plant a kiss on the corner of Tumnus' mouth. The kiss was simple, but incredibly sweet and it sent a warm feeling to wash over him like a wave. After the kiss was over, Lucy pulled away but a few inches, and Tumnus could feel her breath on his face.

"I take that as a yes?" Tumnus asked impishly.

Lucy giggled. "Yes, very much. I've never received a sweeter gift."

Tumnus reached up with one hand and brushed a lock of hair out of Lucy's face, tucking it carefully behind her ear. She smiled at him, and he smiled back before leaning in to kiss her. Their second kiss was longer, slower, but no where near as wonderful as the first had been.

"I love you Tumnus."Lucy whispered, her voice so quiet Tumnus almost didn't hear her.

But he did hear her, and her words resulted in a soft smile breaking out on his face.

"I love you too." He whispered back, moving a hand up to gentle brush against her cheek.

Tumnus jumped when he heard his mate's voice say, "Having fun?"

He turned and looked at Terence and said, "I didn't hear you come in."

Terence just smiled and didn't respond.

"Happy St. Patrick's Day Terence." Lucy said as she stood up, the clover Tumnus had given her still in her hand. Tumnus stood up too and watched at Terence moved forward and hugged Lucy.

"Happy St. Patrick's Day you two."The youth said as he then turned to Tumnus and gave him a tight hug. "And now, you had better come to the ballroom. The party is starting and if you don't come join us now Susan will be disappointed."

"All right, we're coming."Lucy said, as she slipped her free hand into Tumnus.

Terence turned swiftly and walked out of the library, leaving Tumnus and Lucy alone.

Once he was gone, Lucy let go of Tumnus' hand and grabbed her book from the window seat. Opening the front cover, she placed the clover inside before closing the book.

"That'll keep it safe."She said, before looking towards Tumnus.

She set the book back down on the window seat, and Tumnus asked, "You sure nobody will move it?"

"Not tonight, they'll all be too busy dancing."

"Speaking of which..."Tumnus said, as he offered his arm to Lucy. "Shall we join the party?"

Lucy smiled and took his arm. They left the library arm in arm, and joined the party goers in the ballroom. It was crowded and loud, for music was playing and Narnians were dancing.

"There's Susan and Peter."Tumnus said, as he led Lucy toward her siblings.

"Hello you two!"Susan said when they were but a few feet away. "You certainly took your time."

Lucy grinned. "We were busy."

"Ah, I see." Peter said, raising an eyebrow and smiling.

It was no secret that Lucy and Tumnus loved each other, in fact, most of Narnia knew it before they themselves did.

A new song was starting, one that Tumnus adored, and he turned to Lucy and said, "Could I have this dance, love?"

Lucy smiled and held out her hand. "Of course."

She followed Tumnus out onto the dance floor, and together they moved slowly with the song, notes hanging in the air about them. Tumnus held Lucy's hand above her head and twirled her about in a circle. He grinned and said, "I never knew St. Patrick's Day could be so fun."

Lucy looked at him, her smile reaching her eyes. The look on her face was that of love, adoration, and happiness. Her expression showed exactly what Tumnus felt.

He pulled her close and as the danced, her leaned down and kissed her softly. "I love you." He whispered, before twirling her a second time.


End file.
